


ghost of you

by ohmyjun



Series: 31 days of halloween [18]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Angst, Heartache, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Walks In The Woods, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: Wonwoo's been gone for some time now and when Junhui finds him, he knows this isn't reallyhisWonwoo. But he also can't help buthopeto just keep a memory of his husband.





	ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> um a continuation of [through the woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358020) and uh junhui is a lonely and sad individual here so a warning for that too i suppose
> 
> [ _31 days of halloween challenge:_](http://ohmywjh.tumblr.com/post/165923694357/31-days-of-halloween) day 18 - woods

The fog is beginning to clear, but Junhui still can't find Wonwoo.

If Junhui happened to look up, he'd know that the sun is high in the sky, already beginning its descent in the west. But there's still no sign of Wonwoo.

It's hopeless by this point.

Wonwoo's been missing for three months, Seungcheol having abandoned Junhui three weeks after his disappearance. Junhui works a crappy job in the town nearby to keep the house he and Wonwoo had spent most of their life savings to get. Everyone knows that Junhui roams the woods whenever he can, long having given up on warning him about the dangers. Wonwoo should've been an example enough for him to understand that the house in the woods isn't normal by any standards.

But Junhui is stubborn and he refuses to leave until he's found _something_ of Wonwoo's.

Dead or alive, Junhui is set on finding him.

There's something else keeping Junhui here though.

He knows that Wonwoo is in the woods, he _sees_ him wandering the woods, but no matter how fast Junhui runs, he's never able to catch up.

Junhui expects it when he spots the figure in the corner of his eye. A man, not too tall nor too broad, with his back facing Junhui, barely visible through the trees. Junhui takes a step in his direction, examining the smooth curve of Wonwoo's back and shoulders once his path becomes clearer. Wonwoo is still wearing the same clothes he left the house in on that early morning: soft cotton pajamas, sleep slippers and a thin cardigan thrown over it all.

 _He must be freezing,_ Junhui thinks.

He takes another step, surprised when Wonwoo remains still, unmoving.

Junhui tells himself not to hope, but he can't help it when this is the first time Wonwoo hasn't immediately bolted whenever Junhui has gotten close.

Wonwoo remains rooted to the spot, turning to the side once Junhui takes another step. Junhui takes in his profile, eyes trailing down the slope of his nose, the shape of his lips and the line of his strong jaw. He looks unchanged, a bit paler than usual, but still the same. Something tugs in his chest at the sight of Wonwoo, but all Wonwoo does once Junhui takes a few more steps is turn to face him, his eyes looking through Junhui.

"Wonwoo," Junhui whispers, afraid that if he startles him, Wonwoo will disappear.

Wonwoo's mouth twists into something akin to a smile, but there's no real emotion behind it. "Junhui."

Tears begin to form, but Junhui blinks them away, not wanting anything to mar his sight and keep him from looking at his husband. "Where have you been?"

Wonwoo is still smiling that emotionless smile when he answers, "Here."

Junhui studies him for a while, taking notice of how _solid_ Wonwoo looks, but there's no substance. It's as if something very vital is missing from the Wonwoo Junhui knew.

"Will you come home with me?"

Wonwoo studies him, his smile fading. "I don't know if I can leave."

"What do you mean?" Junhui asks.

"Every time I've tried, It won't let me. It pulls me back in," Wonwoo whispers.

Junhui shakes his head, not even having to think about what Wonwoo is talking about. "It's let me come and go."

Wonwoo smiles that emotionless smile again. "Because I made a deal with It. Me for you. It always wanted you."

Junhui steps forward, palm raised out. "Can I touch you?"

Wonwoo tilts his head and looks through Junhui again as if focusing on something else. "You can try."

Junhui has a suspicion about what Wonwoo may be now after having disappeared for months, but he'll be damned if he doesn't at least _try_ to take Wonwoo home first. So he steps forward and slides his palm up Wonwoo's arm, shivering when he realizes just how cold Wonwoo is.

"You're freezing."

"I didn't notice," Wonwoo says without a hint of sarcasm marring his voice.

Junhui looks down into his face, pressing his other palm to Wonwoo's neck, relishing in just how _solid_ Wonwoo feels under his hands. "Come home with me."

Wonwoo looks up into Junhui's face, studying his expression before he very timidly nods his head yes. Junhui grips Wonwoo's arm and pulls him into his side as he turns. They walk in silence for a while, the fog having disappeared as sunlight shines down on them. The woods look warmer now, merciful. Junhui hopes It'll let him take Wonwoo home, at least for tonight before he has to leave Junhui again.

They make it to the edge of the forest, their house in plain view and Wonwoo sports a hesitant expression. Junhui walks out of the forest first, turning immediately to pull Wonwoo along, his grip on the younger man's arm strong and relentless.

Wonwoo makes it past the edge of woods and into the house where Junhui starts preparing a very late lunch and early dinner for two, amused when Wonwoo leans against the counter and watches him work. Wonwoo makes it through the dinner, an uncomfortable look flickering across his face when he swallows his first spoonful of food and not touching any more food after that. Wonwoo makes it through their shower, Junhui taking care to massage at Wonwoo's scalp like he knows the younger man likes.

Wonwoo makes it through Junhui turning on the heater and dressing Wonwoo warmly for the night before they tumble into bed. Wonwoo makes it through all the kisses Junhui presses to his throat and all the endearments he breathes into his skin. Wonwoo even makes it through Junhui opening him up slowly, a very dull burn accompanying Junhui's fingers as they work him loose before Junhui slips into him and rocks his hip into Wonwoo's as Junhui kisses him.

Wonwoo makes it through Junhui stilling above him as he comes and the crying afterward as Junhui holds him close, but Wonwoo _doesn't_ make it through the night.

He's gone by the morning and Junhui is left with an empty home, an empty place in bed beside him and an empty heart.

 

 

He returns to the forest every three months from then on, not daring to trespass into the woods any other time. He always finds Wonwoo and he always brings him back to their home. He cooks dinner for two even though Wonwoo never eats and showers them both even though Wonwoo never gets dirty. He makes love to his husband even though Wonwoo can't come anymore and always cries afterward.

By morning, Wonwoo is always gone.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
